


Withholding Taxes

by Titti



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-12
Updated: 2005-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to do his taxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withholding Taxes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for celli's Third Annual Mildy Unofficial Tax Season Challenge

Aiden pressed the buzzer; the door slid with its metallic sound. He walked in, frowning at the sight of Major Sheppard bent over his desk. "I thought we were going to the main land." Which translated into 'I thought we were getting out of this base so we could fuck like minks', but he couldn't say that with people around.

John turned, and sighed. "Can't. Taxes."

Aiden did his best not to laugh. Really, he did, but he couldn't help the grin as he stepped inside, the door closing behind him. "Why are you doing your taxes?"

It was John's turn to frown. "Didn't you hear Elizabeth?"

"I did, but it seems that you didn't." Aiden spun John's chair around, and straddled his lover. "You looked distracted; I just didn't know how much," he said as he started to kiss John's jaw.

"You think this is helping?" John grasped Aiden's shoulders, and pulled him back. "I know what I heard about income, deductions, accrual...Then Rodney started and I spaced out."

Aiden's fingers moved down John's shirt, nudging it from John's pants, until he could splay his fingers on John's stomach. "That's all you heard," Aiden said with a chuckle. "They were talking about the base, creating a sort of record in case we ever go back. They were also looking for options for the future if we can't find a ZPM. They certainly were not talking about personal taxes."

John frowned again. "So what the hell was that discussion about the 1040?"

"God, John, I'm glad you pay more attention before missions or we'd all be dead." Aiden brushed his lips against his lover. "That bit was Dr. Weir making the mistake of using the term '1040', and Rodney going off on US arrogance, and why should we use the American system, blah, blah.... Once Dr. Weir pointed out that the US has a lower tax percentage, he shut up."

"So we don't have to do our taxes?" John asked.

Aiden shook his head. "I don't even want to know what you planned to use to file them. Fed Ex to earth seems to be down at this time." He couldn't prevent it anymore, and he started laughing, resting his forehead on John's shoulder.

John smacked his ass. "Shut up, Lieutenant; that's an order."

"Yes, Sir," the answer was immediate, but Aiden didn't stop laughing. "I want to know what you were thinking about; it must have been good if you spaced out completely."

"I was thinking about compensation not included in my W2s." John flipped Aiden's cap off, and let it fall on the floor. Then he pulled Aiden's shirt partially off, stretching behind Aiden's back and restraining his movements. John latched on a nipple, his tongue flickering over it, waiting for it to harden before taking it between his teeth, rubbing it until Aiden was moaning. "I was thinking whether fucking my 2IC should be included."

Aiden shivered as John's breath reached his wet nipple; he pressed his crotch against his lover. "Don't think so," he managed to say. "It's a gift freely given, and as such it's not taxable."

John stopped and looked at Aiden. "How do you know that?"

"Business major in college. Tax Law was a required course, and can we stop talking about taxes?"

"Business major? You were a business major? You were one of those nerds walking around with pencils and calculator?"

Aiden chuckled. "I was one of those nerds who got to school at 6am, trained with ROTC before classes, learned to assemble and disassemble an M-16 in less than 2 minutes, and could kick the shit out of those popular jocks without breaking a sweat, which is what I'm going to do if you don't stop withholding-"

"Withholding taxes?" Aiden wasn't surprised in the least by the question. He had known the exact moment when John's attention had moved from the M-16s to his chest, when the soft tongue had been replaced by teeth and nipping.

Aiden framed John's face, and it wasn't an easy task with his arms still tied with his own shirt, and kissed him. "Withholding sex. Really, Sir, you need to pay attention."

"I pay attention," John said, eyes closed, "to the important things."

"So what were you thinking during the meeting?" The cock pressing against his own gave Aiden a pretty good idea of what John was thinking.

"You. I kept thinking what it would be like to have you on your knees, in front of me, sucking me off, while Rodney would go on and on about some such nonsense that no one but him understands."

"That is very, very important." Careful to balance himself with his arms tied, Aiden went to his knees, and nuzzles John's crotch. "Maybe we can make it happen, minus the briefing room, so you don't get distracted."

John laughed. "Oh, I don't know...I'm pretty sure that reliving the moment would only distract me more... but there is no reason why we shouldn't try. Later. For now-" John stood up, and gripping Aiden's arm, helped him up, and fixed Aiden's shirt. "Come on, I remember something about going to the main land."

Aiden smiled. He wasn't surprised since they were very careful to never meet in their rooms, arrange for places where no one would see them. "Yes, there is a part of land to the South that the Athosians haven't explored, yet. I thought maybe we might check it out before they run in any problems."

"Of course, it's virgin territory after all." John nodded, straining to keep a straight face.

Aiden laughed. "I don't think there is anything virgin around here."

"You never know. I'm sure we can find something we haven't done." John winked. "Got condoms and lube?"

Aiden snorted. "Of course, I do. See some people smartly brought supplies for personal items instead of football games."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure we can figure out how to have sex without condoms."

"We'll have to, because I'm running out," Aiden answered.

"We'll deal with it when we don't have them anymore." John kissed his lover, before bending to pick Aiden's cap. "Let's go."

"Yeah, your taxes can wait." And with a grin, Aiden followed John out.


End file.
